Chronos Rune
As one of the 27 True Runes, the Rune of Time and Space, or the Chronos Rune governs time and space in this world. Interestingly, unlike many of the other True Runes, this one has never had a bearer with whom it has shared its great and burdensome power. The Sindarians speculated that a host would have to be of another world, outside this domain of time and space for it to even consider sharing its immense power with a mortal on his right hand. However, bearing the rune may come at a terrible cost of slowing forgetting who you are and losing your memories. 'History' The Chronos Run spent centuries hidden away in the deep recesses of the cave nearly Qlon Temple until one day it simply vanished without a trace. It showed up again several hundred miles away in a mountainous cave located between the Grasslands and the City-States. Only this cave was quite different as a community of people were dwelling in it. The rune now occupied the same rock alter that the True Water Rune had once rested upon in the middle of an underground spring until the Harmonians had shown up and took it away. The spring water bearing the latent influence of two True Runes now did something quite remarkable. Thanks to the True Water Rune the water could heal nearly any illness and thanks to the Chronos Rune’s power drinking enough of the water seem to greatly slow a person’s aging process. The Order of Horean was formed by the people to protect this True Rune from outsiders who might want the sacred water or the True Rune for themselves. Over the next couple of centuries, random explorers discovered the cave and some curious magicians would appear, all trying to claim the Chronos Rune for themselves, but were deemed unworthy by the True Rune. Thus, as soon as they touched it, they were teleported away and their memories erased, as some in the Order would discover when they again encountered those would-be possessors in other random places with no knowledge or memory of the powerful True Rune of Time and Space. 'Powers' The Chronos Rune grants the user powers to manipulate and warp space-time around his enemies and allies in various ways, along with granting the host agelessness and immunity to diseases like all the other True Runes. In addition, the Rune of Time and Space allows the bearer to teleport himself and others to nearly any location in the world. Distance seems to be no limitation for the True Rune compared to some of its offspring runes (i.e. Blinking Rune) where distance and the hosts own magical keenness matter greatly as to how far the person can teleport. Its greatest power is that it allows the user to travel through time itself, but traveling to the past or (a possible) future requires great mastery of the True Rune, unless the rune sends the host somewhere on its own accord. However, this tremendous power comes at a terrible price, because the more the wielder uses the power of the Chronos Rune, he will forget people, places, memories, and will eventually forget his own identity. The only way to overcome this curse is to fully mastery the True Rune. How and what that looks like is unknown to all who have tried to study such things. 'Attacks' If the Chronos Rune's spells could be seen and used in game, perhaps they would look like this: *'Timeless: '''A row of foes are trapped in place and paralyzed for 2 turns (except bosses). *'Upheaval:' Gravity is manipulated in an area of white light as foes are raised into the air and dropped forcefully to ground for 250 dmg with a 50% chance of a knockdown effect. *'Echoing Force:' An ally will repeat the same runic spell or technique they just performed at no magic cost. *'Ancient''' '''Days: '''A sphinx appears flapping its wings creating a sandstorm, which traps all foes in it and drops them for 1000 dmg. Category:True Runes